De liricos amores
by Lantra
Summary: La poesía no es buena para un Sirius aburrido.... *Slash*


Jo! como estan?!

Este fic ya lo tenia escrito pero no me había animado a publicarlo y ahora debo de tener fiebre por que heme aquí, publicándolo. ^^U

Me inspire en la película de "Romeo y Julieta" con Leo DiCaprio y No-me-acuerdo-quien-mas.

Disfrútenlo y espero los golpes con la fruta.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Sirius había estado toda la tarde aburrido, con Remus en la enfermería por el plenilunio, Peter en detención con Mc Gonagall por haber sido descubierto poniendo una pastilla de aroma a cebolla y ajos en la poción de Snape y James en el campo de Quidditch practicando para el partido final del torneo.

Ya había paseado por los pasillos, perseguido a la Sra. Norris, el gato de Filch (N/A: una gata no va a vivir 20 años, e aquí a su madre) y le pinto el cabello de los colores del arco iris a Lestrange y Wilkie de Slytherin; el aburrimiento se apoderaba de el.

Sobre la mesa encontró unos libros, que si mal no recordaba, James los había dejado ahí para leerlos después y tener ideas románticas para su cita del viernes con Lilly.

Por la mente de Sirius paso la idea de que podría tratarse del libro del Kama-sutra.

La idea fue desechada rápidamente al acercarse a la mesa; eran libros de poesía.

Si no hacia algo inmediatamente, moriría el aburrimiento.

Tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a leer, hasta que de pronto cayo dormido.

La poesía no le era precisamente entretenida.

Y así, Sirius empezó a soñar con el ultimo poema que leyó, uno que trataba sobre las desventuras amorosas de un ilustre caballero del siglo XVIII.

                                                            _***_

                                                _Y eh aquí mi historia_

_                         La historia del caballero Tybalt_

_                  Amo y señor de mil tierras_

_                                        Pero nunca dueño del amor_

_                                                ***_

Sirius se vio a si mismo con ropa de la época montando en un "caballo" cornudo y de delgadas patas y corto rabo, que mas que correr parecía que saltaba.

Este maravilloso corcel lo llevaba de lado a lado de sus grandes propiedades, que curiosamente se parecían mucho a cierta escuela de magia y hechicería; uno de sus sirvientes le ayudo a bajar de su rocín y se lo llevo para los establos.

Este sirviente, que era bajito, regordete y con el cabello corto y de color arena, resulto ser tan torpe que el ciervo-caballo se fue solo a las caballerizas, dejándolo a el tirado sobre un pajar.

                                                            _***_

_                                       Mil fiestas como aquella hubo   _

_                                           De magistral excelencia_

_                                 De finos gustos y delicadas maneras_

_                                 De múltiples risas y mas hipocresías_

_                                              Pero aquella noche_

_                               Detrás de un antifaz verde esmeralda_

_                                              Vi sus ojos ámbar_

_                                          Reluciendo como el oro  _

_                                                            ***_

Ahora la escena había cambiado a la de un baile muy grande, un baile de mascaras.

Sirius traía un traje azul pastel con bordados dorados y un par de alitas en la espalda, con su mano derecha sostenía sobre su rostro un antifaz dorado que hacía juego con el alo que traía sobre su cabeza.

Frente a el parecía que las personas se hacían a un lado, para mostrarle, al final del salón, a una tímida niña.

Black se sintió en el paraíso, de hecho, le pareció que un coro de Ángeles cantaba solo para ellos dos. La chica le sonrió tímidamente.

                                                            _***_

_                                     Con ligeros pasos me acerque a ti_

_                                    Bese tu suave mano cubierta de seda_

_                                                   Y solo para mi_

_                                       Dedicaste tu mas divina sonrisa _   

                                            El coro de Ángeles paró 

_                                        El mundo entero desapareció_

_                                           Y solo tu yo quedamos_

_                                      Dedicándonos miradas de amor_

_                                                            ***_

Sirius llego torpemente hasta donde estaba esa "delicada criatura", se quito de encima una estola de peluche rosa que se le había enredado en el cuello; la lanzo a un lado y fue atrapada por su dueña, una mujer de cabello negro como sus ojos, largo hasta los hombros y por lo que se veía estaba grasoso, tenia una nariz ganchuda y la piel mas blanca que la leche agria.

Le dirigió una mirada avinagrada a Sirius, pero este continuo mirando a la dulce dama que estaba frente a el.

Ella vestía de verde, azul y dorado; en la parte trasera de su vestido estaban prendidas decenas de plumas de pavo real y en su cabello había una adornando todo el tocado.

Ahora que la veía de cerca.... no le parecía tan fina y delicada, sus hombros eran mas bien un tanto anchos para una chica tan delgada, su cabello, peinado en un alto moño, tenia algunos reflejos plateados casi imperceptibles, pero como Sirius comía muchas zanahorias tenia buena vista y los logro distinguir.

Sus ojos no eran tanto ámbar, sino mas bien dorados.

Y esos ojos fueron los que hicieron que se olvidara de todo lo demás; lo dejaron hipnotizado.

Actuando como zombie, Sirius se le acerco aun mas y le tomo la mano derecha.

Sus miembros (N/A: manos y piernas! No mal piensen) estaban tensos, por lo cual le fue muy dificultoso inclinarse correctamente para besarle la mano.

Y aun y cuando lo logro, al besarle la mano le babeo una parte del guante.

Se sintió como un idiota e inmediatamente se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Ella se rió tímidamente y le sonrió.

                                                            _***_

_                                     Te ame desde el primer momento_

_                                       Te desee con todo mi corazón_

_                                         Con toda mi patética alma_

_                                        Sin ti ya no podría respirar_

                                                  _Pero ¡oh! Iluso_

_                                       ¿cómo pude llegar a pensar_

_                                              que tan bella dama_

_  al baile sola habría de llegar?_

_                                                            ***_

Del grupo de chismosos que estaban ahí amontonados, mirando a Sirius (cosa que no les interesaba), salió un hombre de la misma talla que el; vestía de rojo, anaranjado y dorado, a simple vista parecía una llama, pero "Tybalt" se fijo en algunas plumas que había en su traje, venia disfrazado de un pollo rojo (N/A:¬¬ digamos que Tybalt no era muy listo, era un fénix, no un pollo rojo).  

Su cabello rubio platinado caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y detrás del antifaz unos ojos grises miraban a Sirius con rencor.

_                                                            ***_

_                                        Lo conocían como Sir Cadwell_

_                                Valiente, gallardo, y prometido de miladi_

_                                 Me reto a un duelo de magos ahí mismo_

_                                En el salón, frente a los ojos de mi amor_

_                                       "¡Por ti! Dulce Emma, peleare"_

_                                              grite a los cuatro vientos_

_                                    y que el Señor sea testigo de mi palabra_

_                                    por mi dulce Emma pelearía hasta morir_

_                                                            ***_

Ambos hombres sacaron sus varitas, Sirius, erróneamente desato su cinturón y sus pantalones cayeron al piso; cuando pudo volver a ponérselos por la vergüenza apunto a Cadwell con su varita de madera de Encino y centro de nervio de corazón de dragón.

Su oponente desenvaino (mas gracilmente y sin accidentes) su plateada varita, que no les se decir de que será, no tengo tratos con el, solo con el caballero Sirius alias "Tybalt". 

Se batieron, pero no en duelo, accidentalmente una de las dos varitas (adivinen cual) se disparo y lanzo en todas las direcciones una especie de pudín de chocolate.

Emma se sirvió un poco en un tazón y se sentó junto a una chica de cabello pelirrojo y brillantes ojos verdes, que vestía de reina egipcia; se pusieron a conversar animadamente sobre otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la lucha, o mas bien el batidillo de Tybalt y Cadwell.

_                                                            ***_

_                                              ¡oh! Dulce victoria_

_                                    pero no tan dulce como mi Emma_

_                                         vencí a ruin bellaco pero...._

_                                                            ***_

El sueño termino ahí por dos razones:

1.- No había leído mas del poema 

2.- Alguien lo movió para que despertara

Sirius abrió sus ojitos soñadores poco a poco, no había mucha luz en el lugar pero bien podía distinguir a James frente a el sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

- ¿Sirius?.... ¡despierta Sirius!

- ¿eh?

Termino de abrir los ojos y miro a James fijamente.

Potter soltó una risita.

- así que leyendo poesía ¿verdad Sirius?

- De que....

Sobre su pecho aun tenia abrazado el libro en el que había leído ese fragmento del poema del Caballero Tybalt.

Se quedo unos momentos completamente quieto y después le dio con el libro a James.

- ¬¬ si le dices a alguien que me encontraste con ese libro tan.... cursi.... te mato ¿me oíste Potter?

James asintió dificultosamente y levanto el libro del suelo.

Sirius se dirigió a su habitación sin hacer o decir mas.

En el corto trayecto de las escaleras a la habitación, pasaron rápidamente los recuerdos de este extraño sueño.

James era el dichoso corcel.

Peter el inútil sirviente.

El grasiento de Snape era la tipa que se vestía de colores chillantes.

Lucius era el Caballero Cadwell.

Lilly la chica con la que Emma se sentó a platicar.

Y Emma.... era....

Sacudió una vez su cabeza y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Se paro junto a su baúl y saco su ropa de dormir, mientras se la ponía siguió pensando en muchas de las cosas que le trajo ese sueño.

Sabia que confiaría en James y que al tonto de Peter ya no le confiaría nada, ni siquiera a su pececito dorado, con respecto a Lucius y Snape.... mejor ni hablar de ellos; Lilly.... ella era buena amiga y se casaría con James, punto final.

Y con Remus....

Miro la cama vacía de Lupin, era temprano y no tardaría en volver de la enfermería para dormir en su propia cama.

Abrió las cortinas y se metió en la cama.

- Sirius.... esa es la cama de Remus....

- Vete al diablo Peter

Ya llegaría su dulce Emma, y no le importaba si el verdadero Tybalt se había quedado con su enamorada.

El esta noche, se quedaría junto a su propia versión de la dama.

Para terminar lo que el poema había comenzado.

¿Y que le importaba si los descubrían? Lo mas probable seria que los descubrieran.

Pero que diablos le importaba, toda la tarde había estado muy aburrido y quería divertirse un rato.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Se me prohíbe volver a ver esa película y escribir poesía.

¬¬U no se como me anime a publicar esto!!!!!!!!!!

En fin ^^U ya que.... como les dije, espero sus reviews y los howlers.


End file.
